


¿Quién ha hecho este cambio?

by GrimentaryCT



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: Después del torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional, nuestros heroes de Inazuma Eleven regresan para continuar con sus estudios. Sin pensar que un suceso cambiará toda su vida.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi, Fudou Akio/Kudou Fuyuka, Tsunami Jousuke/Zaizen Touko





	1. La carta parte 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LA SERIE (IRINA, ARTURO, IZUMI TACHIKAWA Y FAMILIA TACHIKAWA), ESOS ME PERTENECEN A MI.  
LA CARTA.  
PARTE I

“LAS CARTAS SON UN MEDIO DE COMUNICACIÓN ENTRE DOS O MAS PERSONAS, CON UN FIN EN ESPECÍFICO, PERO, ¿POR QUE ESTAN DÍFICIL HABLAR DE AMOR EN UNA CARTA? TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ME LA RECHACE O NO TENER EL VALOR PARA ENTREGARLA, ESTOY ALGO NERVIOSA, NO SE COMO COMENZAR, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ME ESTE PASANDO A MI, BUENO, SOY UN MIEMBRO DEL PERIÓDICO ESCOLAR, NO DEBERÍA TENER PROBLEMAS, O ¿NO? NECESITO APOYO. –HARUNA OTONASHI”.  
“EXPRESAR TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL, ES MÁS DIFICIL DE LO QUE SÉ PIENSA, PRIMERO ESTA LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE IDEAS, LUEGO VIENE LA EMOCIÓN QUE NOS HACE SENTIR LA PERSONA, EL POR QUE ES TAN ESPECIAL Y FINALMENTE LA EUFORIA Y MIEDO INSTANTANEO QUE TE DA SÍ SE ENTERA O NO, Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE SÍ SERÁS CORRESPONDIDA. HAY VECES QUE SE NECESITA DE UN PEQUEÑO EMPUJÓN AMIGABLE O UN GRAN PARO DE VARIOS EXTRAÑOS, QUE CON EL TIEMPO SE VUELVEN EN TUS COMPLICES DE AVENTURAS Y MENTIRAS PIADOSAS POR TRATAR DE CUBRIR UN NOVIAZGO, ALGO PROHIBIDO, CON LA PERSONA DE QUIEN ESTÁS ENAMORADA, ESO ES LO QUE ME PASO CON HARUNA, ESA CARTA CAMBIO LA OPNIÓN QUE TENÍA ACERCA DE ELLOS”. – AKI KINO.  
“NO PENSE QUE PODRÍA SENTIR ALGO ASÍ, ELLA ES UNA CHICA HERMOSA, INTELIGENTE, DEDICADA Y TIERNA. CUANDO LA VEO ACERCARSE HACIA A MI, MÍ CORAZÓN SE ACELERA COMO SÍ HUBIERA CORRIDO SOBRE UNA PISTA POR MÁS DE DOS HORAS, QUISIERA QUE ESOS ABRAZOS, SONRISAS Y MIRADAS ME LAS DEDIQUE A MÍ, LO DESEO CON TANTA FUERZA, PERO PUEDE QUE ELLA NO ESTE INTERESADA EN MÍ, BUENO YO SOY UNO DE LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE SU HERMANO, IGUAL Y ME VE COMO UN COLEGA, O AMIGO. ESTO DEL AMOR Y GUSTAR ES TAN COMPLICADO Y CONFLICTIVO, QUISIERA PODER ABRAZARLA, Y DECIRLE QUE LA QUIERO CON TODO MI CARIÑO, PERO NO SE COMO, NI CUANDO”. – SAKUMA JIROU.  
En alguna parte de la secundaria Raimon cerca de las canchas, se encuentran dos chicas platicando, ambas son de tez blanca, una tiene el pelo café y la otra de cabello negro azulado.  
Aki.- ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?  
Haruna.- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?  
A.- mmm… pues Sí.  
H.- En serio, y ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?  
A.- Es que me da algo de pena. Fue como un proceso lento, al principio lo veía como un amigo y luego empezamos a demostrarnos amor y cariño el uno por el otro.  
H.- no me digas que es el capitán.  
A.- ¡ah! Ja, ja, ja. No. Es Ichinose.  
H.- en serio, que bueno. La verdad, para serte franca, tú te ves mejor con él, que Lika. Con ella era más a la fuerza que de ganas.  
A.- Y ¿tu? ¿De quién estás enamorada?  
H.- A pues, no de nadie. Solo es un reportaje sobre el amor y los corazones correspondidos, ya vez que en estas fechas se acaban las clases y muchos se irán a otros institutos a estudiar y muchos se separarán, entonces se me ocurrió hacer un reportaje de eso, no crees que es buena idea, como para darles una buena despedida a ustedes.   
A.- ¡A ja! Claro. ¿Debería creerte?  
H.- Pues si… Bueno está bien, es que antes lo veía como un jugador más, pero ahora estoy más confundida que nada, lo veo y se me sobresalta el corazón. Es tan guapo y habilidoso, caballeroso y muy guapo, quisiera decirle que me gusta, pero puede que no me vea así, bueno digo, soy la hermana de su mejor amigo, crees que me vea como una amiga o como algo más. Aunque hay veces que quisiera que tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo para estar solos, ya sabes para saber más de él. Aunque siempre está con mi hermano y creo que sería incomodo que me gustará uno de sus amigos, digo, como lo tomará mi hermano, me prohibirá hablar con él, es complicado.  
A.- El amor de hermanos siempre existirá, pero es muy diferente al amor de pareja o noviazgo, no se mucho del tema, pero sé que si te gusta deberías decirle lo que piensas, atreverte a confrontarlo y preguntarle si el siente lo mismo por ti. Sí tienes miedo puedo acompañarte para que no te sientas sola, en caso de cualquier caso. Estaré ahí para ti.   
H.- en serio. Seria grandioso, pero, creo que mi hermano ya se dio cuenta de que me gusta alguien, tengo miedo. Y si ya no lo veo, y si no le permite acompañarlo para venirme a recogerme, Aki ¿qué hago? Decírselo de frente es tan bochornoso y no se me saldrían las palabras, además estarían todos y entraría en pánico.   
A.- ¿venir? Entonces quien es: Fudou, Genda o Sakuma.  
H.- Es Sakuma, él se ve muy atento conmigo, además Fudou se me hace muy vulgar y rebelde, no me imagino siendo noble y cortés con una chica; y Genda se ve que le gusta una chica del Instituto Imperial, la otra vez escuche su plática, no es que sea yo chismosa, solo la escuche mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa y decía que le encantaba su forma de ser, aunque sabía que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Me siento tan aliviada y confiada no sabía qué hacer con este secreto que me había guardado por unas semanas.  
A.- para eso son las amigas.  
H.- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
A.- y si le escribes una carta. Si quieres yo se la entrego de parte tuya si no hay oportunidad de que se queden ustedes solos.  
H.- tienes razón, pero como comienzo.  
A.- primero presentándote, algo como soy Haruna y te escribo esta carta con el motivo de decirte todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti…  
H.- eres buena, podría poner cuanto me gusta y que no solo como amigos sino como algo más.  
A.- Exacto. Sabes hay que ir al correo postal creo que venden sobres muy bonitos, podrías entregárselo en uno decorado.  
H.- eso sería realmente, maravilloso. Vamos después de clase. Hoy mi hermano no viene por mí.  
A la hora de la salida se encontraban las chicas yendo a la tienda de sobres decorativos, al entrar encontraron una gran variedad de sobres con colores y tamaños diferentes.  
A.- Mira estas están muy bonitas.   
-De repente Aki visualiza unas figuras masculinas conocidas, eran Tobitaka y Fudou.  
A.- Mira Haruna ahí están Fudou y Tobitaka ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo aquí?  
H.- Investiguemos.  
Las chicas se acercaron cautelosamente al punto de estar frente a frente a ellos, lo único que los separaba era el anaquel de enfrente. Observaron a los chicos y se dieron cuenta de que había más personas con ellos, el Chico 1 era alto y de complexión delgada, su cabello es negro y largo; el Chico 2 era alto y robusto, estaba semi-rapado, su cresta de cabello era color rubio, se veía amigable; el Chico 3 era bajo de estatura, su cabello era color naranja con un peinado más al estilo de Tobitaka; y por último el Chico 4 quien era aún más bajo de estatura que el anterior, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros de color café, todos vestían jeans azules y camisetas.   
Chico 4.- ¿Cuál color le gustará?  
Chico 1.- El más común es el rosa. ¡Ah! Pero hay tantos tonos, creo que usare un sobre rosa fuerte con papel rosa claro para que se vea lo que escribo.   
Chico 2.- Y todavía faltan las postales. Yo escogeré este (un sobre rosa palo con flores blancas) dentro pondré este collar.  
Fudou.- ¿Tu lo compraste?  
Chico 2.- sí, entre a trabajar. Y este me gusto para ella, espero y le guste.  
Chico 4.- Lo más seguro que sí. Esta muy bonito, ¿dónde lo compraste?  
Chico 2.- En la nueva tienda de recuerdos y joyería que abrieron al salir del metro, está lindo verdad, me recordó que ella dijo que le gustaban los lirios y era el único. Lo aparte y el señor muy amablemente lo guardo hasta que tuve todo el dinero para recogerlo.  
Chico 1.- Ese hombre es un gran tipo.  
Chico 2.- por cierto Fudou, las recepcionistas del correo dicen que la chica debe estar muy loca o ciega para hablarte, que te vez un chico rudo y delincuente.  
Fudou.- A mí no me interesa su opinión. Con que haga su trabajo de entregar bien el paquete para que llegue a su destino, todo está bien.  
Tobitaka.- No porque le hable a Fudou debe estar ciega o loca.  
Chico 4.- Exacto la señorita no está en ese estado.  
Chico 1.- Listo escogeré este sobre, la medida es perfecta.  
Chico 2.- ¿Qué vas a echar en ese sobre?  
Chico 1.- Hice un dibujo.  
Chico 1 y 4.- te quedo precioso.  
Chico 2.- esas tipas ya me están volviendo loco, casi hacen que mi patrón le dijera a mi mamá que me reprendiera por hablarles.  
T y F: solo ignóralas.  
Chico 1.- ¿Quieres poner tu carta aquí, Sr Tobitaka?  
T.- no. Le mandaré un regalo, ira en una caja. Es una caja musical con fotos nuestras.  
Chico 3.- ¿Eso era lo que hacías en nuestras salidas? Vaya que considerado Sr. Tobitaka. Aunque nos hubieras avisado para hacer una mejor pose, esta no me gusta como salgo.  
T.- si les avisaba no serían naturales.  
Fudou nota que alguien los está escuchando y rápidamente da aviso a sus amigos quienes van a dar la vuelta para interceptar al oyente de tal forma de que no escape. Los chicos se acercan a las chicas quienes se dan cuenta tarde del atracó.   
T.- Aki, Haruna ¿vinieron a comprar algo?  
A.- Sí.  
H.- No. (escondiendo su carta rápidamente)  
T.- Entonces, ¿Qué escondes?  
Rápidamente el chico 1 le arrebata la carta a Haruna y la lanza al otro lado del anaquel, cuya carta fue recibida por Fudou.   
H.- Alto, por favor, devuélvemela.  
Chico 2.- siempre y cuando no diga nada de lo que hablamos hace unos momentos.   
H.- no escuchamos nada.   
Chico 3.- ¡A ja! Y me lo creo todo, se tardaron muchos escogiendo un sobre y sin hacer ruido. NORMALMENTE las chicas hablan de los colores y formas, y ustedes permanecieron calladas.  
Encargada. - ¿pasa algo?  
T.- para nada solo que ya no hay más sobres de ese color señalando el sobre que traía en la mano uno de los chicos) y estamos negociando con las chicas quien se lo queda.  
Encargada. - A pues ustedes son clientes frecuentes y podrían esperar hasta mañana ese color llega mañana, así la chica podrá mandar su carta. Les haré un descuento.  
T.- esa es una gran idea. Gracias.  
Encargada. - De acuerdo. Lo anotaré. (se marcha)  
T.- vamos a tomar algo.  
Chico 3.- las llevaremos a ellas también.  
T.- si tenemos algo de qué hablar.  
F.- ten tu carta, espero que esto no sea cosa de tu hermano.  
H.- para nada.  
F.- Obvio lo que dice la carta, no viene de parte de tu hermano, pero lo de espiarnos, igual y sí.  
H.- ¿la has leído?  
F.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Cómo saberlo sin mirar? Además, tu hermano y esos tontos solo buscan problemas, estás segura que lo quieres a él, solo pregunta cosas que no son de su incumbencia.  
H.- tu que sabes.  
T.- ¿Quién es?  
F.- Sakuma.  
Chico 4.- ¿el del parche?  
F.- si.  
A.- bueno, nosotras no diremos nada, si ustedes no dicen nada. Guardaremos su secreto.   
Chico 1.- Esta bien.  
Chico 4.- Y ¿Cuándo piensas entregárselo? Es que quisiera presenciar esas escenas de romance en donde no saben que decir y se ponen nerviosos y rojos.   
T.- no sean metiches y vámonos.  
Chico 3.- bien, nada de esto paso, sale.  
H.- ¿Tú tienes novia, Fudou?  
F.- y dices que tu hermano no te envió, es personal, no te interesa.   
H.- Mi carta también era personal.  
F.- ¿ERA? Entonces no la entregarás. Vámonos tengo hambre. Al café de siempre. Esto ya me aburrió.  
Los chicos salen de la tienda y caminan hacia una plaza, en donde entran a un café de sirvientas, muy colorida, sin percatarse que alguien los observa.  
Kido. -Miren ahí va, y eso es nuevo, desde cuando Fudou y Tobitaka se llevan bien y entra a esos tipos de sitios, no pensé que cambiará tanto.   
Genda. – Pues entremos que se ve que sirven cosas ricas.   
H.- Mi hermano está aquí, y ahí esta Sakuma.  
A.- Vamos entreguémosle la carta, yo distraeré a los otros y tú sé la das.  
H.- Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que entrenarían.  
K. – Haruna, si lo hicimos, y ahora iremos a comer algo, como a ese café, vamos les invitamos algo.   
Sakuma. – Si, vamos nosotros pagamos.  
Al entrar al restaurante se puede apreciar un gran salón con mesas circulares con manteles de colores pastel, con floreros en el centro de cada mesa; las meseras visten un disfraz de sirvienta, de diferentes colores, azules, negros, rosas, amarillos, verde claro. El ambiente es muy tranquilo y cómodo.   
G.– Hola, no te importa o ¿sí?  
F.- Pues ya te sentaste, y ¿qué quieren?  
S.- Comer y eso que ustedes se hablen.  
T.- Tenemos negocios juntos  
K.- ¿Negocios?  
Chico 3.- Es más como una ayuda para nosotros, mandaremos algo a mi prima que está en el extranjero y Fudou tiene el poder de convencimiento para que lleguen rápido.  
S.- y ¿eso es?  
T.- ¿por qué te interesa tanto?  
K.- porque esta algo rara su historia, además no me imagino a Fudou siendo tan amable, sin recibir algo a cambio.  
T.- La comida no es suficiente. Venimos a pagarle el favor, además no es de tu incumbencia nuestros asuntos, nosotros no nos metemos con ustedes.  
G.- Ya sé, están tapando a Fudou, porque quiere ocultar su lado amable, ya acéptalo tienes novia.  
S.- ¿Quién sería la valiente?  
F.- Pues, puede que la tengas enfrente y no te puedas dar cuenta, además no me sorprendería últimamente he tenido mucha atención de varias chicas, solo por acompañar a estos al correo. (Fudou se levanta hacia las chicas, colocándose detrás de ellas) Sabes ya que pusiste el tema ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? Digo, a estas fechas ya deberías tener una.   
Chico 1.- Bueno nosotros nos adelantamos, tenemos que ir al colegio y de ahí pasar al correo, nos llevamos esto. Buen provecho.  
T.- es lo mejor, los veo luego.  
Los chicos se despiden y salen con sus comidas en paquetes. Fudou aprovecho la distracción que hicieron los chiquillos para darle señales a Tobitaka y continuar con la plática.  
F.- Dime Sakuma no tienes algo en mente, unas características, por muy pequeñas que sean, son esenciales.  
S.- pues, me gustan las chicas que son inteligentes, dedicadas y lindas.  
T.- Todas las chicas son lindas. Verdad, chicas. O insinúas que Aki y Haruna no lo son.  
S.- no es eso, es solo que mi chica ideal es algo personal, y no debo decírtelo a ti.  
F.- Pero quieren que yo sí les diga mi tipo, ¿no? Pues si tienen tantas ganas de saber les diré, mi chica ideal sería inteligente, dedicada, linda, cariñosa y con un gran futuro por alcanzar, que tenga metas altas, ser valiente y que sea honesta consigo misma. Como Haruna, verdad linda. (Fudou tomo el desconcierto de todos para acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo por detrás, susurrándole algo al oído, llevándose consigo la carta que Haruna había escrito para Sakuma)   
S.- Aléjate de ella. Eres demasiado aventado, no ves que la estas incomodando.   
K.- Aléjate de mi hermana, o habrá represarías.   
F.- Tranquilo, no ando con tu hermana, pero debes tomar en cuenta que ella, ya no es una niña, se ha convertido en adulta y algún día le gustará alguien y tú, no podrás hacer nada.  
S.- yo creo que no sería tan peligroso como tú.  
T.- Alguien bueno ¿Cómo tú?  
Sakuma se quedó en silencio y se ruborizó, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había metido la pata. Pero rápidamente Genda cambia el tema para evitar otro bochorno.   
G.- Bueno, siéndote sincero no creímos que tuvieras pegue para las chicas. Pero ya nos hiciste notar que te puedes acercar normalmente a una chica sin ponerte nervioso.  
S.- si ya lo dejaste en claro.  
F.- Pero no tengo novia. ¿Y ustedes?  
G.- Pues a mí me gusta una chica valiente y fuerte, decidida e inteligente.  
F.- A si, que tiene cabello color azul y estudia en el instituto, en serio crees que no nos damos cuenta, la única que esta ciega es ella, porque ella tiene solo ojos para Hiroto Kiyama, dime una cosa, como competirás contra él, por su amor. Mira deberías aprovechar que las chicas estén aquí así te dirían que les gusta y lo que debes hacer para llamar su atención.  
Los comentarios se volvieron interesantes y la tensión que había antes disminuyo, llego la hora del cierre del restaurante y los muchachos se dirigen hacia su casa.   
Aki.- Bueno, yo me voy por este lado.  
Tobitaka.- Nosotros también. ¿Te acompañamos? Si quieres.  
A.- Si, está bien.   
Sakuma.- Yo iré con ustedes, para asegurarme que llegue bien a su casa.  
Fudou.- ¡No le haré nada!  
Haruna.- Eres muy caballeroso, Sakuma.   
Kido.- Haruna te hablará, para saber cómo llegaste.

Esto es el primer capítulo, espero se les haya hecho interesante y lean el siguiente capítulo, lleno de confesiones.


	2. carta II

LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LA SERIE (IRINA, IZUMI Y ARTURO TACHIKAWA), ESOS ME PERTENECEN A MI.  
LA CARTA II.  
“UNA CARTA DE AMOR HIZO QUE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS SE CONFESARÁ Y PIENSO AYUDARLO, SERÉ SU COMPLICE SI ES NECESARIO”. - GENDA KOJIRO  
“NO LE VEO NADA DE MALO HACER ESO POR AMOR, AYUDARÉ SERÁ INTERESANTE”. - OSAMU SAGINUMA  
Aki: Bueno, yo me voy por este lado.  
Tobitaka: Nosotros también. ¿Te acompañamos? Si quieres.  
A.- Si, está bien.   
Sakuma: Yo iré con ustedes, para asegurarme que llegue bien a su casa.  
Fudou: ¡No le haré nada!  
Haruna: Eres muy caballeroso, Sakuma.   
Kido: Haruna te hablará, para saber cómo llegaste.  
T: No le haremos algo a la señorita Aki.  
S: ¿Señorita?  
T: (Tobitaka sé paralizo) Perdón, la costumbre.  
Después de este bochornoso momento, los chicos encaminaron hacia sus respectivas casas, pero en el camino se encontraron con la pandilla de Tobitaka.  
Chico 1: Señor Tobitaka, ¿Cómo les fue? ¡Uy! ¡Hola!   
Chico 2: Hola, ¿si pudo su amiga entregar su carta?   
F: Es verdad, (sacando la carta de su mochila) no le estoy echando el “can” a tu chica, Sakuma. Toma es para ti.  
Chico 3: Todavía no, si se alentaron.  
F y T: oye.  
Aki: es que fue algo difícil la reunión. Fudou hizo que Kido y Sakuma se molestarán.  
Chico 4: En serio. ¿qué hizo?  
Chico 2: ya se, coqueteo con la señorita, por eso el recién comentario.  
F: la quieres ¿sí o no?  
S: Sí.  
F: entonces que te impide, acércatele.  
S: Kido.  
F: ¿Le corresponderás?  
Chico 4: ¿Quién es Kido?  
F: El de lentes con rastas.  
S: si quisiera, pero…  
T: Creo que Haruna debió escoger a alguien mejor, él se ve indeciso y miedoso.  
F: Mira Sakuma, ya sabemos que dice la carta, si quieres lee detenidamente, pero si ella se empeñó en darte a conocer sus sentimientos porque tu no. Además, no pierdes nada, si realmente sientes amor hacia ella, como lo demostraste en el café, lo que diga o piense Kido no debería importarte. Si tu no vas en serio con ella, confróntala y hazle saber que no la quieres así, para que no se haga falsas esperanzas, si entiendes, verdad.  
Oye Aki, ¿tomas el camión?   
Aki: Sí. Y dices que no tienes novia, debes quererla mucho, sino quieres que sepan de ella.  
F: Sakuma, ¡apresúrate!  
S: Si quiero a Haruna. Es más, la amo, me gusta demasiado, pero como entregarle una carta si Kido está todo el tiempo con ella.  
T: No lo hagas, solo sal con ella y te le declaras.  
Nosotros te ayudamos, a cambio tú debes desistir con las bromas hacia Fudou y no espiarlo en todo momento; si tú fallas, le contaremos todo a Kido, a nuestra manera, podríamos exagerar haciéndote ver como un mal chico. Y bien ¿qué dices?  
F: Vaya Tobitaka, quien te viera atacando rápidamente. Es un trato…  
S: Convénceme.  
A: Bien, que te parece una comida romántica en el parque, llevas rosas a la cita, pero esta va a ser sorpresa, Haruna no va saber que tiene una cita contigo.  
T: Nosotros (señalando a su pandilla) nos haremos cargo de la comida.  
A: y Fudou de Kido.  
F: ¿y porque yo?  
A: pues algo debes hacer. Además, este acuerdo te incluye a ti, quieres los beneficios o ¿no?   
Aunque debemos buscar una buena excusa para que no acompañe a Haruna, siempre la acompaña a sus salidas y debo decirte que las chicas y yo nos las pasamos algo incomodas.  
F: Me estás diciendo que él va a sus salidas de chicas. ¿a sus salidas?  
A: pues, sí.  
F: Bien, las ayudaré. Haremos un partido en contra de Raimon.  
A: Él tiene que estar con Raimon y tú con el Imperial.  
F: ¿quién me va a seguir?  
A: ¿También eres odiado ahí?  
Chico 3: Sin comentarios.  
A: uy, creí que sería fácil. Yo había pensado que haría una pijamada en conjunto con Haruna, así Sakuma la llevaría a mi casa y no a la suya.  
T: Es buena idea, asi Kido no se topará con ellos en su cita.  
S: Bien, trato hecho. Yo te ayudo con lo del partido le diré a Genda y a los demás, ahora que recuerdo Osamu quiere retar a Raimon, si le decimos el plan puede que ayuden.  
Chico 2: Pero ¿qué le dirás a ese Kido cuando se enteré que no iras al partido?  
A: Ya sé. Dile que iras en busca de trabajo.  
Chico 3: Es buena idea. No te reprochará, puedes agregar que es un ingreso más para ti ya que tus padres solo te darán lo necesario para tus estudios, ya sabes para la compra de uniformes, libros, etcétera.   
A y S: ¡WOW!  
Chico 1: Estos son los efectos de la señorita Irina. ¡SOMOS MEJORES PERSONAS AHORA!   
F: Bien. Hemos llegado a tu casa Aki, sana y salva.  
A: ji, ji, ji, gracias.  
Sakuma no se te olviden las rosas y ve de vestimenta casual, sale.  
S: De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos el sábado o domingo?  
A: sábado. Bueno hasta entonces.  
F: Espera un momento, oigan se pueden adelantar.  
T: Claro. Vámonos.  
Chico 1 y 2: Eso es muy sospechoso, sospechoso, sospechoso.  
T: Vámonos ya, lo harán enojar y esta vez no los defenderé. Nos vemos.   
S: No se te olvidé hablarle a Haruna.   
A: Lo haré.  
Se marchan los muchachos, pero Sakuma sigue volteando hacia atrás, observando detenidamente a Fudou.  
A: ¿Y qué es lo tan importante que quieres decirme?  
F: ¿tienes novio? Lo digo para que no tengas un mal entendido con él, cuando vaya mañana a Raimon.  
A: No tengo novio.  
Irina ¿es tú novia?  
F: te lo digo mañana, descansa.  
Se va corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos. Y Aki entra a su casa.  
A: Ya estoy aquí, mamá.  
Mamá de Aki: Bienvenida a casa. ¿Vas a comer? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?  
A: Estaba con mis compañeros de la escuela, nos invitaron a comer y como se hizo tarde me vinieron a dejar.  
Mamá de Aki: Que bueno hija, descansa.  
A: Te quiero má, descansa.  
Al entrar al cuarto, manda un mensaje a Haruna y se dirige a su computadora, revisa el horario y se pone a escribir un mensaje a Ichinose:  
<>  
“Hola Ichinose  
Sé que ahora estás descansando en este momento, pero pasaba para desearte una linda semana.  
Te quiere, Aki”  
<>  
Ichinose: Hola Aki, ¿todavía no te duermes?  
Aki: No, los muchachos nos invitaron a comer y hasta ahora llego.  
I: ¿Quién fue contigo?  
A: Haruna, Kidou, Sakuma, Genda, Fudou, Tobitaka y sus amigos.  
I: Acéptame la video llamada.  
<>  
I: Aki debes tener cuidado con él. Endou me dijo que es muy terco y busca problemas.  
A: él ha cambiado.  
Arturo: ¿Quién ha cambiado?  
Domon: Hola Aki.  
I: Aki te presento a Arturo Tachikawa…  
<>  
¿?: Se puede  
D: Adelante.  
Irina: Gracias.   
I: Y ella es Irina Tachikawa, ambos son mellizos.  
Domon, Irina y Arturo: “Trillizos”  
I: soy el único que no lo sabía, eso es traición. Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama su otro hermano?  
Arturo: Hermana. Izumi Tachikawa.  
Irina: ¿y ella es tu novia?  
Ichinose y Aki se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza.  
Irina: que pasa, aún no lo son. Ya deberían animarse, ahora entiendo porque acompañas a mi hermano a Japón.  
Aki: ¿Vendrás?  
D: Si todos nos cambiaremos de escuela, solo Ichinose y Arturo se quedarán en Raimon.  
I: ¿Cómo? Ustedes no se vienen.  
Irina: No. Y apropósito ya tienen listo todo, nos vamos en dos semanas.  
A: ¿A qué preparatoria entrarán?  
Irina: Instituto Imperial.  
I: Ahí va el chico más peligroso, prepotente y peligroso, Fudou Akio.  
A: No creo que sea así.  
Irina: si vuelvo a oír que hablas de alguien así, sin conocerlo, te haré la vida imposible, y créeme, lo haré.  
Arturo: Porque te alteras tanto, tenemos que ponernos al tanto de los peligros, Izumi estará pronto allá y si no estamos para ella, podría pasar una tragedia.   
Oye Aki, sé que suena pedinche, pero podría encargarte a mi hermana, que no se le acerque a ese tal Fudou, por favor. ¿Podrías ser su amiga?   
Irina: Sí, lo suena. Deberías dejar que mi hermana conozca a personas sin temores.  
Arturo: Siempre tan frívola.  
Irina: Si supieras lo que he hecho por ti.  
Arturo: Casi nada. Te perdiste por Inglaterra, por varios días. Y cuando más te necesitábamos, huyes al mar, Izumi ha sufrido mucho nuestra ausencia. ¿Sabias?   
I: no puedo creer que digan que este chico que les muestro en pantalla, sea todo lo contrario a lo que he dicho. Es mejor mantenerse alejado de él.  
Irina: No pienso seguir escuchando sus insultos, Señorita Aki, la felicito por abrir su mente y aceptar el cambio. Por mi parte es todo, fue un gusto saludarlos y conocerte. Me retiro. “DOMON, vámonos”  
I: ¿Se enojó?  
D: Es mejor que lleves la fiesta en paz con tu hermana, porque al llegar a Japón perderás la poca comunicación que tienen. Nos vemos Aki, gusto en verte.  
A: ¡Adiós Domon! Creo que ella es amiga de Fudou, por eso está a la defensiva.  
Arturo: No te pongas en peligro. Le diré a mi madre, que lo investigue. Los dejo.   
I: Bueno, Querida Aki, nos vemos en dos semanas. Te quiero.  
A: Yo igual te quiero.  
A la mañana siguiente, Fudou se encuentra en la entrada de la secundaria Raimon, con el uniforme del Instituto Imperial. Las chicas pasan y lo observan, unas con miedo, otras con asombro.  
Aki: Fudou, que te trae por aquí.  
Fudou: Nuestro pequeño acuerdo. Está Endou, tengo que darle el cartel. Oye, ¿él es tu novio?   
Aki: no. ¿Irina lo es para ti?   
Fudou: Es mi hermana.  
Aki: ¡AH! Pues vamos, están en la cancha los chicos.  
Ya le dije a Haruna del evento y le dieron permiso, pero…  
Fudou: Esta vez no pasará eso. Kido no se entrometerá en su reunión. Por ese motivo vine aquí.  
Aki: Eres un gran estratega. (Fudou solo sonríe)  
¡Endou, ven deprisa!  
A lo lejos se veía a los chicos jugando y parando su entrenamiento en seco.  
Kabeyama: ¿Qué estará haciendo Fudou aquí?   
Someoka: Lo más seguro es que sea una reta. O sino ¿a que vendría?  
Al acercarse Endou, en sus pensamientos corría la idea de que aquellas dos personas que le esperaban estaban saliendo.  
Aki: Fudou quiere contarte algo.  
Fudou: Veo que están entrenando. Genial. Sabes, los chicos del Instituto Imperial deseamos poder jugar contra ustedes, espero y acepten. Cerca de aquí, en la cancha debajo del puente. Otra cosa más, Kido estará con ustedes en Raimon.  
Endou: Aceptamos. Pero, ¿qué día y a qué hora?  
Fudou: El sábado. Aki decide la hora.  
Aki: pues, a las cuatro estaría bien. No, mejor a las tres en punto.  
Fudou: Perfecto, solo coloca la hora aquí Endou.  
Endou: Mejor pon la tú, yo no tengo bonita letra.  
Fudou: ¿BONITA? Linda, ponlo. (pasándole el marcador a Aki)  
Aki: De acuerdo. Ahora solo falta sacar copias y listo.  
Fudou: Bien, solo vine a eso ¿me acompañas a la puerta?  
Aki: Claro.   
Endou: Con cuidado Aki.   
Goenji: ¿Paso algo?  
Endou: Tú crees, que Fuduo y Aki sean novios.  
Goenji: y si es así, nosotros porque tenemos que meternos.  
¿Qué era lo que quería?  
Endou: Muchachos tendremos una reta este sábado a las tres en punto, estará con nosotros Kido. Es contra el instituto Imperial, así que a practicar más.  
Kasemaru: Creo que por hoy es todo, pronto sonará la alarma para entrar a clases.  
En la salida de la escuela se detiene Fudou. - ¿Estás segura, de que no le gustas a Endou? Lo vi algo, confundido, quizá molesto.   
Aki: A mí me gusta otra persona. No es de esta ciudad.  
Fudou: Debe de ser de la selección americana, es así, verdad. Y antes de que me preguntes cualquier otra cosa, en mi defensa diré que tengo mis fuentes. Oye sabes si, ¿Fuyupe ira a Raimon o a otra escuela? Es simple curiosidad.  
Aki: no lo sé. Quieres que le pregunte.  
Fudou: no. Regresa a clase ya sonó la alarma.  
Aki: tú también llegaras tarde. Fudou ¿te gusta Fuyupe?  
Fudou: valió la pena. Me atrae.   
Al retirarse el joven se acerca una chica de pelo morado, tez blanca, algo tímida.  
Fuyupe: Aki ¿ese era Fudou? Que hacia aquí. ¿entrará a la preparatoria Raimon?   
Aki: vino a retar a los chicos a un partido de futbol. No lo sé. ¿Si quieres le puedo preguntar?  
Toko: chicas, que hacen a fuera se nos hará tarde, corran.  
Mientras tanto dentro de la escuela se encontraban los chicos del equipo de futbol, platicando sus nuevas estrategias y jugadas para el partido del sábado, aunque Endou era el único que estaba callado, ensimismado.   
Natsumi: Endou, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue la práctica?  
Pero no hay respuesta. Goenji: Endou, te están hablando.  
Endou: ¡Eh! perdona, Natsumi. Es que aún estoy asombrado y confundido por lo que acabo de ver.  
Natsumi: ¿algo paso?  
Someoka: nada.  
Kasemaru: tendremos un partido contra El Instituto Imperial y Kido estará en nuestro equipo, eso sí es raro.  
Natsumi: ¿Cómo?  
Goenji: Endou dice que Aki y Fudou salen, que se comportó amable con él y por ende ellos son novios, por lo cual, está confundido. Aunque…  
Someoka: más bien, Endou esta celoso de no tener las atenciones de Aki. Ja, ja.  
Kabeyama: Las chicas siempre son amables con todos. Hasta con ellos.  
Kasemaru: Exacto, no puedes decir que ellos son novios hasta no haberles preguntado, así que, sácate de dudas y pregúntale.  
Hiroto: se me hace lo más razonable.  
Goenji: no tenemos porqué meternos en su vida personal, si andan o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia.  
Natsumi: pues es momento de preguntarle ahí viene con las chicas.  
Chicas que bueno que llegan, tenemos algunas dudas sobre…  
Endou: el partido del sábado, le estábamos comentando a Natsumi, que tendremos un partido amistoso y queremos confirmar el horario con todos, es eso.  
Aki: ah, pues es a las 3:00 pm.   
Endou: bueno eso es todo. Vámonos a clase. Nos estamos viendo chicas.  
Aki: paso algo en nuestra ausencia, Natsumi. Supongo que eso no era lo que querías preguntarme, o sí.  
Natsumi: pues. Bueno ¿estas saliendo con alguien? Porque tengo la impresión que estas siendo cruel con Endou, le quieres dar celos saliendo con Fudou.  
Toko y Fuyupe: ¿Sales con Fudou?  
Haruna: Chicas las estaba buscando. En su salón es todo un caos, harán una actividad bastante fascinante. Y yo vengo a darles una ayudadita celestial. Como ayudante del equipo y miembro del periódico vengo a invitarlos a la última actividad del año, “carta exitosa”. Consiste en escribirle a tu superior todo lo que no puedas decirle frente a frente, muchas de las chicas ocuparan esta carta para declarar su amor a sus chicos ideales. ¡que romántico! Además, por ahí escuche que nuestros jugadores de futbol, tienen club de fans, y los dominados a más cartas hasta ahora son: Someoka, Goenji, Kasemaru, El Capitan, Toramaru y Kurimatsu; estos dos últimos dicen que se ven LINDOS Y TIERNOS. Ustedes chicas, ¿les gusta alguien de nuestro equipo?   
Natsumi: Contesta Aki, estamos esperando tu respuesta.  
Haruna: ¿Paso algo?  
Aki: Muy bien, me gusta alguien, pero no es Endou, y no salgo con Fudou.  
Haruna: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Tú siendo novia de Fudou, eso sí es una buena broma. Quien pensó en eso. Es una idea rebuscada. Aunque tomando en serio a Fudou, la chica debe de ser inteligente y de un buen carácter, para poder controlarlo.   
Aki: ja, ja, ja. Natsumi está decidida que es él.  
Natsumi: eso es lo que dicen los chicos. Y porque no lo desmientes con Endou, estoy segura que piensa en ti, y se preocupa.  
Toko: y eso ¿te afecta? Entonces, haz la actividad que estaba diciendo Haruna.  
Fuyupe: a ti te gusta Endou, verdad. Si no porque le reclamarías tanto a Aki.  
Hiroto: chicas los demás los esperan en el salón. ¿pasa algo?  
Natsumi: Muchachos. No pasa nada solo platicábamos, cosas de chicas. Je, je.  
Haruna: chicos, ¿les gusta alguien y cómo sería la afortunada?  
Midorikawa: pues nunca lo había pensado.  
Hiroto: la chica que me llegará a gustar debe ser inteligente, linda y calida; físicamente no sé, lo sabré cuando la vea, pero haría lo que fuera por ella, por ejemplo, la iría a dejar hasta su casa, seré respetuoso y la protegería de todo que amenace su tranquilidad.  
Endou: pues a mí me gustaría una chica que le guste tal y como soy, que me apoye en los partidos, eso sería genial.  
Toko: ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
Endou. ¡Encontrarla!  
Fuyupe: Pues no tardarás tanto, puede que la tengas frente a ti.  
Natsumi: bueno, pues vámonos que nos esperan.  
Mientras tanto en el Instituto Imperial, Sakuma intenta convencer a sus compañeros de clase.  
Sakuma: Lo harán.  
Osamu: la idea de tener un partido con ellos es aceptable. Pero ayudarte a tener una cita a espaldas de Kido, suena aún más interesante, lo haremos.  
Genda: Kido, ven acércate tenemos algo que decirte.  
Kido: que pasa, hola muchachos.  
Fudou: hola a todos, que bueno que están reunidos debo informarles acerca del partido de este sábado, será a las 15:00 horas cerca de la escuela de Raimon en la cancha debajo del puente. Y Kido estará de lado de Raimon. Eso es todo.  
Kido: no podré, acompañaré a Haruna a sus compras con Aki.  
Fudou: ya no lo harás, crees que es divertido ir diario a las salidas de chicas, no Kido, ya no más. Quiero vencerte, más bien queremos vencerte a ti y a Raimon juntos. Este partido es para ver quién es el mejor, verdad Osamu. Otra cosa más, te veo cerca de ellas y te daré una paliza. Aki y las demás ya están incomodas de tu presencia.  
Segata: ¿acompañas a tu hermana a todas sus salidas? Qué tal si ella quiere ir a una tienda de ropa, es bochornoso tener a un hombre en ese tipo de salidas, para eso es mejor una chica.   
Sakuma: se divierten, yo no podré asistir. Mis padres me han dicho que busque un empleo de medio tiempo, ya que solo financiaran lo esencial de mis estudios.  
Osamu: que mala pata. Pues ni hablar así es esto. Buscar empleo para tener un dinerito extra.  
Segata: ¿ya tienes a dónde ir?  
Sakuma: iré con unos conocidos de mi padre, pero no es seguro.  
Segata: si no encuentras, yo puedo decirle a mi jefe, creo que, en estas temporadas necesita ayuda, le comentaré y te aviso.  
Sakuma: Gracias.   
Kido: bueno entonces a la salida iré con Endou y los muchachos a informarles.  
Fudou: ya lo saben, fui primero con ellos. También iras con Haruna y le dirás que no la acompañarás. No quiero ver incomoda a Aki.  
Los muchachos se sorprendieron del último comentario del chico y preguntaron: ¿Sales con Aki?   
Kidou: por eso, ese afán de irla a dejar.  
Genda: si nos hubieras dicho que salías con ella, te hubiéramos respetado tu privacidad.  
Sakuma: no lo son. Bueno, deben entrenar para el sábado.  
Osamu; a la salida. Este tema lo retomaremos más adelante.  
Fudou: o nunca.  
Pasaron las horas y la salida no se hizo esperar todos reían y charlaban de su día a día. Los jugadores del equipo de futbol del Imperial decidieron entrenar y Kido se encamino hacia la Secundaria Raimon. Al llegar se encuentra con Aki, Fuyupe, Toko, Natsumi y Haruna, a quien le explica el motivo por el cual no le ayudará con las compras de la pijamada. Al oír esto las chicas solo sonrieron e indicaron a Kido el paradero de Endou y los muchachos.  
Aki: entonces se animan a la pijamada.  
Fuyupe: yo pediré permiso, pero trataré de asistir.  
Toko: por fin día y noche de chicas, claro que iré. Convenceré a mi papá de que me dé permiso. Vendrás, verdad Natsumi. Hablaremos por fin de cosas de chicas, quien nos gusta, nuestros propósitos. ¡vamos!  
Aki: serán dos días. Sábado y domingo. Y el lunes si quieren podremos salir desde mi casa para ir a la escuela.  
Fuyupe: de acuerdo, convenceré a mi papá.  
Natsumi: yo no puedo.  
Toko: eso quiere decir que aprovecharas que el capitán estará solo para declarártele el sábado. Eso suena genial. Sé valiente. Esperamos la reseña el lunes.  
Natsumi: que. No, es que, no puedo.  
Fuyupe: si puedes es solo que se lo digas. Ya oíste al capitán quiere a una chica, exactamente como tú, que esperas, que te lo ganen.  
Toko: pues vámonos que tenemos mucho por hacer.


End file.
